


The Problem

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-01
Updated: 2000-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Alex is moonlighting.
Collections: TER/MA





	The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA April 2000 Challenge. This month's challenge is from Isayeva: There are many stories where it is mentioned, if only in passing, that Ratboy spent time in the past working as a prostitute/rent-boy/general purveyor of sexual favours. However, I have encountered very few where he is still doing it when the story takes place. I can see in this much opportunity for all the angst, pain and suffering we like to expose the boys to. So that's my offering. A story, set anywhere, anytime; post-Terma, Hong Kong, (even Sleepless if you have the ingenuity) etc., where Krycek is whoring and is discovered by Mulder.

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**The Problem  
by Ophite**

  
**Hoover Building**

"Agent Mulder." Skinner acknowledged the man sitting across the desk from him. "I have some disturbing information regarding your partner." He began crisply, "The FBI is apparently not the only organization he is working for." 

Mulder's lips twisted with bitterness, "I could have told you that, Sir." 

Skinner sat up even straighter in his chair. "You know about this situation already? Didn't you feel that I should be informed about this Agent Mulder?" Skinner's voice cracked across the desk like a ruler. 

Mulder looked at Skinner, aggrieved and puzzled, "It's not like it's the first time they ever set a spy on me in the X-Files..." Started Mulder. 

Skinner sighed in exasperation, "We are not talking about your paranoid fantasies here Agent Mulder. We are discussing the fact that someone familiar with this office ordered a male escort from a service and Agent Krycek, or rather 'Lexy' was the person who showed up at his door." 

Mulder's eyebrow popped up in surprise, "An escort?" He started churning through every instant that he had been with Krycek, all the words, actions, and body language faithfully preserved in his memory. His hand twitched in the unconscious desire for a sunflower seed. "He doesn't truly connect with people. His relationships are surface, disposable. No talk about family, friends from the academy, or school. Isolation driving him to some kind of safe outlet for his need for contact?" 

Skinner flushed with anger. "Safe! That is one of the most incomprehensible things you have ever said to me Agent Mulder. Considering the risks to his health and his career, how could this behavior be considered to be safe?" 

"Not that kind of safe, Sir, emotionally safe." Mulder was sure now, taking his profile and running with it, "I think maybe underneath that bright, wet behind the ears facade he wears, Agent Krycek is one of the walking wounded. Maybe as long as sex is a business transaction, he is in his emotional safe zone. It is something the other person wants, something they are paying for, something he doesn't have to commit any feelings to. It's not that unusual," Mulder voice faded with introspection, "I have my collection of tapes, he has his collection of johns. 

"A collection of tapes won't get you arrested, and while it might be an embarrassment, it won't destroy your career." Skinner replied stiffly. 

"The risk must be worth it to him for some reason" Mulder's mind riffling through possibilities, fleshing out the profile. "He must need a live body, a pretense of emotional contact, an illusion of intimacy without the emotional risks or burdens." 

"Or perhaps he has an excess of student loans to payoff." Skinner's anger was beginning to lose its heat in the face of cool analysis. "He has no listed next of kin and no emergency contact." He hated it when one of his agents was at risk; he was protective of them all. None of them were perfect, God knows keeping Mulder away from OPC was a part time job all by itself. Krycek was intelligent, had done well at Quantico, and showed promise as an agent. Skinner took a moment to wonder why the really promising ones always seemed to be problem personalities? It appeared that Krycek was going to be another high maintenance addition to his lineup of agents. 

He pulled off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to ward off the oncoming headache. "In either case he needs someone to pull him back from the edge. Someone who will yank hard." Skinner looked across to Mulder again. "Before I act, Agent Mulder, I need more information. There are too many unsubstantiated maybes in your profile. Are you willing to use your contacts outside the agency?" 

"Yes, Sir." 

"I want a history on 'Lexy' and a new background check on Krycek." 

Mulder snorted sharply, "I think we can count on the fact that the one in his jacket is less than complete." 

"Agent Mulder, be discreet." 

"Absolutely." 

* * *

Title: The Problem   
Author: Ophite   
E-mail: [email removed]   
Website: <http://www.geocities.com/hollywood/agency/5014>   
Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't claim any kind of copyright on any of this. CC and FOX and all those other corporate entities own the characters and the background. No one betaed this pup so beware!   
Summery: Alex is moonlighting   
---


End file.
